


Sketches of Life

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning out Neal’s apartment a treasure is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches of Life

Title:  Sketches of Life  
Author: dennih23  
Rating:  G  
Characters: Peter Burke, Mozzie, June  
Word Count:  1155  
Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters belong to Jeff Eastin  
Beta: Thank you [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/)**sherylyn** for your help and advice. All mistakes belong to me.  
  
Summary: While cleaning out Neal’s apartment a treasure is found.  
  
A/N: For this [prompt](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/32164.html?thread=1170084#t1170084) by [](http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sholio.livejournal.com/)**sholio** over at Collar Corner; also fills the Grief square on the H/C Bingo Card  
       The artwork is from the brillant [](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/)**kanarek13** \- she made two amazing pieces.

 

The weather matched the mood of the occupants inside June’s Riverside home: the rain lightly tapped against the windows, the only sound in the silent apartment as June, Mozzie, and Peter wordlessly wandered their friend’s residence. None of them spoke; they all were grieving Neal’s death in their own way.  
  
June let out a small gasp that echoed through the quiet space.  
  
Peter looked up as Moz rushed to June’s side, concern written all over his face. “June, what’s wrong?”  
  
June smiled at the two men and held up a book. Not just any book, but an artist’s sketchbook, the cover battered and worn. “I found this, it was Neal’s.”  
  
They momentarily stared at each other before moving in unison over to the couch. They sat down, June sitting between Peter and Moz. She caressed the soft leather cover. “I didn’t realize what this was until I opened it. Both of you need to see these sketches. Neal cared for both of you so much and it’s expressed beautifully in these pages.”  
  
Carefully, June turned to the first page. It was a sketch of her and Mozzie playing Parcheesi. Moz was palming one of the pawns and June was scolding him while secretly moving one of her pieces without him realizing she was cheating. The two friends laughed at the memory.  
  
The next page was a drawing of June dancing with Ford. June’s hand wandered down the page, a sad expression on her face. Her thoughts drifted back to when Ford had visited and how much she had wanted him to stay. But he had been a conman at heart and was only there for the counterfeit plates. Neal had made sure she knew where they were in case she ever needed them. A quick smile tugged at her lips at the memory – she knew how much Neal loved her and wanted her to be well taken care of. He had become an extended family member.  
  
The next page was a drawing of Samantha playing soccer and then another page showed June’s granddaughter, Cindy, playing with Bugsy.  June grabbed a Kleenex and wiped the tears from her eyes. Peter and Moz both leaned over and hugged her.  
  
Mozzie broke the silence, “Maybe we should look at this another time.”  
  
June shook her head. “No, I’m fine. It’s just that these are such lovely works of art. Neal was so talented and all the joy shines through.” She hesitated a moment before turning the page.  
  
It was a drawing of Mozzie with Estelle: he was just releasing her into the air and Neal had captured the moment the pigeon spread her wings. The next page was one of Moz holding a rat. Mozzie noticed that Peter was giving him a sideways look. “What, Suit, do you have a problem with rats?”  
  
“No.” Peter shook his head. “I was just remembering an incident in the office involving a rat. You don’t know anything about that, do you?”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. There are lots of rats in New York, do you think I know the whereabouts of all of them?”  
  
Peter just shook his head, but kept an eye on Moz.  
  
The next page was a collage of Mozzie in various disguises, with and without hair. June smiled and laughed while Moz stared at Peter, hoping the Suit wouldn’t look too carefully into his past.  
  
Neal and Sara filled the next few pages. The one that struck Peter the most was the ‘fake’ proposal on top of the Empire State Building. Love leapt off the page. The looks on both their faces were pure and undeniable. Peter wondered what the future would have held if Sara had stayed in New York - would Neal still be alive?  
  
Another section was filled with sketches of the Harvard Crew in the FBI offices. Peter smiled at the drawing of Reese Hughes standing at the railing overlooking the bullpen.  There was another page with Jones and Diana discussing a case over the coffee machine. And there was even an outline of the entire crew at the conference table debating a case.  
  
Turning the velum page revealed a lovely drawing of Diana holding her infant son. There were a few more sketches of Diana and Theo including one that made Peter smile - an obviously aggravated Diana was trying to deal with a temperamental infant and Mozzie at the same time. Peter knew that Diana only pretended to dislike Moz; in reality, she cared about the quirky little man.  
  
Peter and Elizabeth Burke filled the back of the book. There was everything from Peter in his office at the FBI to Elizabeth at a major catering event. Even Satchmo was captured on the pages, either chasing a ball, or laying at Neal’s feet.  
  
There were two sketches of Peter and Neal together. The first was a replica of the ‘prom’ picture that he had sitting on his mantel at home. They were both in tuxedos and ready to take down the Detroit mob. Peter turned the page and the next one was one of him and Neal standing side by side. Peter had greyish temples and was wearing glasses – he realized it was a depiction of them when they had to be father and son.  
  
He stared at the book and wiped tears away from his eyes. June patted his leg. “He really did see you as a father figure. He wanted to make you proud.” Peter could only nod, there were no words to express his feelings.  
  
Flipping to the next picture Peter was surprised at the tenderness expressed in the sketch. The pencil drawing showed El and Peter embracing. There was another one where they were dancing at some event that Peter couldn’t recall. Peter gently ran his hand over the paper as he gathered his thoughts.  
  
“June, do you think it’s possible that for me to keep these?” Peter hesitated before speaking again. “I would really like to have these framed and give them to Elizabeth.”  
  
“I think that’s a great idea. I think I’m going to frame the ones of Cindy and Samantha. How about you Mozzie, would you like to take some.”  
  
Mozzie shook his head. “I’m leaving New York in a couple of days; I’m not sure of my final destination. Would you mind keeping these safe for me until I return?”  
  
“Of course, I’ll take good care of them.” She knew better than to ask him where he was going and when he’d return. She understood his restlessness. “Just remember, you’re always welcome here.”  
  
They sat in silence as they continued to look at the artwork Neal had created. They all missed him just a little bit more. With each page more memories overwhelmed them. Finally they reached the last page. It was a drawing of Neal, Peter, El, June, Mozzie, Diana, Theo, and Jones. Underneath was written: _My Family_.

  
     


End file.
